


Ever After

by ifonenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Major Character Death as in everyone is dead and they're in heaven, Marriage, happy fic, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonenight/pseuds/ifonenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything has ended and everyone is enjoying their deserved eternal holiday, Dean and Sam decide it's time for a little ceremony. It's their beautiful after-life, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotor/gifts).



> I’ve written a tiny ugly ficlet for my fiancée because she had a bad day?
> 
> It was so much better in my head. It’s a silly thing. And it’s not beta’d because usually my beta is my fiancée, and she’s also the only person close to me that ships wincest, so I didn’t know who to ask. But it’s the thought that counts, right? *puppy eyes*
> 
> You can find a photoset for this ficlet [ here](http://buckybee.tumblr.com/post/128288608554/ive-written-a-tiny-ugly-ficlet-for-my-fianc%C3%A9e)!

   
The place was beautiful.  
Dean didn’t use that word often, but in this case, man, was it appropriate.  
The sand was golden, warmed by the late sun, and the sea a triumph of blues, and pinks, and purples, reflecting the colors of the sky above. The waves were lazily crashing on the shore, and everything was quiet, and peaceful.    
“How are you, Dean?”  
Dean turned his head toward the voice. Castiel was standing next to him, in his long beige tunic and naked feet.  
“I’m… happy” Dean replied, and the words were strange on his tongue. But they were true. Weird as it was, he was happy.  
Cas smiled at him. “I would hope so.” His eyes followed the slow passage of a cloud, slightly shaped as car - at least, that was what Dean saw - and they didn’t speak for a while, just enjoying the moment.  
In the end, Cas lightly touched his shoulder, and waited for Dean to look back at him. When Dean nodded, Cas teleported them away from that beautiful beach.  
But Dean wasn’t sad. There was so much more to come.

 

They had talked about how to do it, and when, and where. They had even started to plan everything, and Dean had just started to work himself up before Sam had stopped him, clamped a hand on his arm, and said “dude, this is fucking Heaven, and it models itself on our own wants; so why are we planning this? We’ll just… think of something when the moment comes and it will happen.”  
“I don’t know, man.” Dean had answered, feigning a frown. “What if your will overcomes mine and we end up doing it in a dog pound?”  
Ah, yes. His brother’s bitchface had been beautiful. Then again, everything of his brother was.

 

They had talked about it with Cas, because he knew how things worked up there, and he had agreed that it was a good plan. He had suggested that they separated before doing it, so that their minds would be clear and ready to merge, and they had agreed.  
The beach had been Dean’s solo place. He’d enjoyed it. He’d spent half of the time there wondering what Sam’s had been.

 

Cas took him to what seemed a stony desert. There was a little group already gathered there - Hannah, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Charlie, Mary, John… and Sam.  
He was standing aside with Gadreel, clearly just arrived like them. Dean watched him looking at his surrounding, lips tugging up when he saw their friends and family, and then his eyes landed on Dean’s.  
And everything started to change.  
Flowers burst around them, endless spots of bright colors and sweet perfumes, only to be replaced by tall trees and bushes and the sound of hundreds of creatures that lived in a forest, and then it changed again, and again, and again. They traveled through volcanoes, and snowy mountains, and windy hills. They reached the depth of the oceans and every cheap cafeteria they had stopped by when they were alive. They went underground and beyond Earth’s atmosphere. They touched stars.  
And then they settled.  
Dean forced himself to stop looking into Sam’s eyes - _you’ll have until the end of times to do that_  - and see where they had ended up. It was a… junkyard? A very nice and small junkyard. Full of old, beautiful cars, but not clunkers. Everything was clean and neat, and there were also a couple of big labradors running toward them. It seemed more like a garden with cars than a real, functional junkyard. It was nice.  
Dean grinned at Sam when the dogs jumped on him, making him stumble. He grinned a little less when Sam sent one of them to lick his face all over.  
It was still nice.  
“It reminds me a little of Bobby’s property” Sam said, petting his puppy.  
“Dude”, Dean laughed, pushing their dog down “with all the places we could have chosen, we went and picked a pretty version of Bobby’s?”  
Sam smiled at him. “Isn’t that the place where we fell in love?”  
Dean stopped and looked at him, taking in all the little details of his face, just like he had done thousands of times before. The little sparkles of gold in his eyes, his slim lips, the curve of his nose. Man but he would have never got tired of it.   
“Nah, Sammy.” he answered, after a while. Time was not fundamental in Heaven. “I’ve been loving you since the day you were born.”  
“Jesus” Sam laughed, “Heaven is making you open up much more, Dean. Me, too. I’m still not used to it. But I’m glad.”  
Dean smirked at him. “Oh, you’ll see how open I can be, tonight, little brother.”  
“That was one thing I didn’t need to hear” Bobby’s voice grunted behind them. “If you two idjits stop chatting and come here, then maybe I’ll be able to marry you.”  
Dean felt his heart beating faster, even though he didn’t really have one.  
They didn’t need to be married, they didn’t even care that much about it, but…  
It was still nice.  
It was beautiful.   
Their friends and family gathered around them, but before Bobby could start, Dean leaned in and kissed Sam, quickly and lightly.  
“I couldn’t resist. I’m sorry.” he grinned.  
He had never been able to resist his little brother.  
They were happy. And they kept being happy forever after.


End file.
